The present invention relates to a slot machine which does not use any game media like tokens at all.
Conventional slot machines use tokens, coins or balls as forms of "game media".
In other words, the games of conventional slot machines are played by putting in slot machines as game media tokens, balls or certain types of coins which are borrowed from a "game center", and the tokens, balls or certain types of coins are expelled from the slot machines when a game is won.
However, the use of the above-described game media such as tokens, balls or coins requires spaces and equipment for the functions of lending such game media and exchanging money.
In addition, since it is indispensable for each of slot machines installed in a game center to be provided with a carrier means for receiving the tokens or balls put in them as game media, calculating them, and transferring them to other places from the inside of the machine; a storage means for preparing in advance the game media to be expelled from the slot machine at the time of winning; an expulsion means; and a calculating means for calculating the amount of game media expelled, there are problems in that the structure of each slot machine becomes complicated, and the external shape of the slot machine itself easily becomes large in size. This is because almost all the above-described means which need to be provided in the body of a slot machine are mechanical structures or mechanical/electrical structures.
Furthermore, the concentrated control of the game media put in a plurality of slot machines and the game media expelled therefrom in a game center requires a central control mechanism for game media which discharges the game media from each slot machine and supplies them thereto. Therefore, there is a problem in that the scale of a game center having slot machines is easily increased, both from the viewpoint of equipment and that of man power.